The present invention relates generally to an apparatus for keeping people warm, and more particularly to a novel travel blanket, sleeping bag, coat or the like having a removable opening cover for protecting a person's face from the elements.
While transporting a child outside, it is important to ensure that the child is adequately protected from the elements. For example, sun, wind and cold weather exposure can damage a child's delicate skin and can weaken the child's immune systems. Accordingly, it is advantageous to have a suitable blanket or cover to protect the child from the elements.
Child seat covers are well known in the art. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,628,358, 4,314,727, 4,579,385, 4,583,779 and 4,946,221 all relate generally to various forms of child seat covers. However, the child seat covers of the prior art tend to be bulky and do not adequately protect the child from the elements. For example, the '727 and '385 patents both disclose self-supporting child covers having complicated frame designs, and the '779 patent discloses a sun shade canopy stiffened with rods. In addition, the '221 patent discloses a soft child seat cover, which leaves the child's face exposed to the elements.